


I'll teach you to read

by elbatross



Series: The Becca Collection: A Series of Works to a Friend [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Regency, Gen, M/M, language of fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbatross/pseuds/elbatross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's got a fan made of ivory and silk, and a foreign lord's apprentice he's taught to read it's language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll teach you to read

Charles’s fan was the only thing he’d ever gotten from his mother as a personal gift. It was made of ivory and painted, a little feminine but charming in it’s own way. He let Max in on it’s existence the fifth time he calls for him from Shaw’s, still attempting to court the man. Of course, seeing that he was Prussian and not entirely used to American customs, he’d taken the time last visit to teach him about the language of fans. Tonight was the time to put that to the test.

At the party, Charles positioned himself in the middle of a gaggle of women, chuckling and flirting. From time to time, he glanced at Max, until eventually he gave him a little wink. The man seemed confused, but he paid a little more attention. Now was time for the act to begin, Charles opening his fan with his left hand and fanning as he shifted his attention back to the giggling women. 

“I’ve never seen a man use a fan, and such a pretty one at that,” jested Moira, her friend Magda eyeing Max as he approached them. With a small triumphant smile, Charles glanced towards him. 

“Max, how kind of you to join us. Please, sit.” He patted a spot on the couch next to him, watching him sit. He’d gotten him to approach, so now it was time to see what else he remembered. The ladies started to chatter again, Magda asking personal questions of Max and batting her lashes. Charles leaned against him for a brief moment, just until he caught his attention to show him he was still fanning with his left hand. 

“I’m sorry, Lady Magda, but I rather wish not to discuss my childhood. It is not becoming for a man of my status.” Again, Charles hid a smile.

“Oh Max, you’re too uptight,” he teased, and when Max gave him a questioning look, he quickly closed his fan. It only gained another look of confusion from him, Magda looking shocked. Charles chuckled and smiled as the other girls turned their attention to Sean’s antics, running the fan against his cheek and making eye contact with Max.

“I see…” murmured the Prussian, watching Charles move the fan to his right hand and open it to hold it to his face. 

“Ladies, if you’ll excuse us, we have to be going. I need to get Max here back to home, he lives terribly far away.” He closed the fan and stood, waiting for Max to follow before he pulled him into the coat closet.

“Lord Xavier, what are you…” He was shushed, pressing his lips to the handle of his fan and glancing up under his lashes at Max. As Max moved in closer to press their lips together, Charles wrapped his arms around Erik’s neck. When he pulled away, the man finally spoke.

“I know you’re name isn’t really Max, Mister Lehnsherr. And I have been attempting to court you for the last month without success. Tell me, do you return my affections?” “Max” frowned.

“I remembered all your lessons, I’ve kissed you when you commanded despite the risks, and I’m quite proud that you’re apparently jealous of the attention the women place upon me. I adore you, Charles, even if I have only known you for such a short time.” He kissed him again, then moved his mouth to his ear. “This is my secret to give to you, and not even my Master knows. Keep it in your heart, and only let it pass your lips in the throes of passion or in whispers. My name is Erik.”

At that, Charles dropped his fan. “I vow to, Erik.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tiny gen drabble to break up all the smut. I don't have as many of these, but it does set the tone for my later drabbles with Charles taking charge.


End file.
